I Am Here
by Genevieve22
Summary: Sirius made Snape take care of Harry when he left in search for Pettigrew, how would two enemies and a child bond together?
1. Chapter 1

The graveyard is empty and dark. The leaves are crusting under the heavy man's boots covered in someone's blood not so long ago. The wind is howling in the brunches of an old willow-tree growing right at the very white marble gravestones. He smiles at the irony.

The irony is bitter and gilded with guilt.

He rubs his hands feeling the cold and dampness of this November night and lets out a heavy, shuddering sigh. Shame arises from the depth of his soul intending to swallow him whole, and he would be glad if this could happen.

He kneels at the tombstone, reaches his freezing fingers as if to touch the white marble, but stops in the midair. He cannot. He wouldn't. He feels his cheeks burning with shame, his breathing choking from guilt and his eyes prickling with unshed tears.

His left forearm burns in agony. He knows that his service is over; his Master is dead but his life stops midair. He doesn't know how to go on and he has no intention to find out. One by one his brethren is dying, fading, dissolving, soon it will be only he who is left, so he has come here. As if to say goodbye. As if to find some miraculous reason. As if to die pathetically on her grave. Her grave. He wonders absentmindedly could one Avada himself? He's never been pathetic before.

He throws himself upon her gravestone and howls into the deep and dark November twilight. The tears won't come but his eyes are burning with raging hatred, pain and desperation. He begged his Masters to save her, rolling in the mud at their feet, he offered the only valuable thing that was left – his life, but none wanted his life. He was a traitor. A coward. A useless being. Now he embraces this knowledge, howling into the night with unshed tears.

He hears someone's heavy footsteps and reaches for his wand almost out of mere reflex, not that he cares about his safety anymore. Old habits die hard. He hears someone's heavy breathing, someone's dark muttering, and a child's gurgling. What idiot brings a baby to the cemetery? Oh, he knows this idiot too well for his own damn! He turns around abruptly and gets a wand out of his pocket.

He stops midair.

"Hey, Snivey, stop sniveling for Merlin's sake and listen to me!"

"What are you doing here, Black?"

"Came looking for you", Black shrugs bouncing the child on his hip.

"What bloody for?"

"I need your spying skills, your Potion Master's craft and simply your assistance"

"Black, are you out of your bloody mind?" he snaps in response and turns his gaze to Harry.

Flashback explodes in his mind.

He sees their cozy little house again. The very essence of well-being and love, full of light, fresh-baked bread and laughter. The gates of Paradise where his Angel was destined to another fate. He moves across the hall, stumbling at his enemy's dead body. The stupid deer didn't even reach for his wand… and his wide-open eyes are staring into the darkness. He takes one more step up the stairs. His heart freezes inside as if someone's cold fingers clawed around it. He knows what he will find upstairs. He knows who. He keeps moving.

He keeps moving just to freeze at the doorstep. To lose his tracks. To feel the Hell open inside him. To reach for Her. To stop midair.

The baby starts crying, swallowing his tears, choking sobs, reaching for comfort. He gives up. He walks to the crib and grips his wand in search for healing spells. The baby is his enemy's son. The baby represents all good that is lost and all bad that ever has been in the life of the spy. The baby is his Unforgivable curse. The baby is Hers. He looks into the emerald eyes and scoops the baby into his arms. The baby doesn't need healing spells, it just needs comfort.

"Shhhh, Harry, we don't want to wake your Mum up, shhh"

Harry stops crying and reaches his hands to pull him on the nose.

"Shh, Harry, I'm here"

And after, that he puts him back to the crib and hides behind the front door to wait for someone. To make sure that this wretched Black will take care of Her son. And to kill everyone who will try to take at least one step towards Harry's direction. And Black comes and stops midair just the same, and howls in the dark autumn twilight, and clutches Harry to himself, and disappears just after.

"I knew you were there, Snape, stop pretending, I smelled you. And I knew you took care of Harry. And now I need you"

"What for, I ask you again!"

"My family is falling apart, my friends are dead, my brother is dead, my cousin is going crazy and my friend is a traitor. I need to find him. I must take care of my family!" Black snaps angrily. Snape raises his eyebrow.

"And what do you need me for? To wipe your nose off?"

"To take care of Harry, you idiot! Stop looking at me like that, I am not happy either! Lily's will! You were her bloody friend, and she left you Harry's second guardian!"

"But you are the first" Snape mumbles at this tirade.

"I am. But I need to take care of my family first, to strengthen Blacks politically, to find Peter, to trap him and not get myself killed in the process. I need your skills, both as the spy and the Master. I know you are on our side and I don't care about your damn Mark! You are walking death among Death Eaters and you won't let Harry get killed, either I hate you or not!"

"But…he is…"

"Shut up and listen to me: you will take the boy, you will bring him to Hogwarts, I know Dumbledore offered you a job, and you will save him from everything and everyone, including Headmaster's manipulations. He intends taking him to Lily's sister, we won't let this happen"

Snape clutched his hands into fists, remembering the horse of Lily's sister.

"Lily's son won't live with Muggles!"

Sirius smiles at that.

"I knew you would say that. The boy, after all, is Her son"

And Black puts Harry into Snape's arms and rushes away from the cemetery.

Harry stops crying and reaches for Snape's long nose, smiling.

"I'm here, Harry, I'm here".


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours till dawn. Grey autumn twilight is still upon Hogwarts. The morning is cold and lifeless; the dungeons are dark and empty. He feels safe and desperate at the same time. He keeps passing his quarters here and there as if trying to find the answer to all the ridiculous questions his life has thrown at his face.

Lily left him as a guardian to her child. Snape frowns and feels the guilt arises from hidden depths of his heart. Did Black know who had been the real traitor? And what would he do if he did? Would he kill him as he had probably killed Pettigrew already? And why did she make him guardian instead of Harry's godfather?

Because Black is entirely stupid, that's why; - he scolds himself feeling the bitter irony again. When he has lost all chances to gain Lily's trust back, the life itself twisted everything upside down and made him the only chance for her child.

Snape reaches for a bottle of Firewhiskey not bothering to find a proper tumbler. He takes one long gulp right from the neck and coughs when alcohol burns his throat. The dawn is breaking and he is remembering his yesterday's conversation with the Headmaster.

"It's impossible, my dear boy, you cannot take care of Harry, though, I must admit, I am rather impressed by your sudden desire," Dumbledore sighed, taking a sip from his teacup.

"Would you name me one reason why I shouldn't do so?" Snape asked patiently, though his patience was short-lived.

"You see," Dumbledore started, looking with those grandfatherly forgiving eyes Snape hated, "Sacrificing herself in order to save her child, Lily placed blood wards upon Harry, so he could defeat the Dark Lord himself and save us all"

"First, Headmaster, the boy hadn't defeated the Lord, Lily had, secondly, what do blood wards have to do with him living with us, and thirdly, why are you so against it?"

"Harry has blood relatives!"

"Sure" Snape crossed his arms on his chest "Petunia Dursley, isn't it?"

"Yes, lovely Lily's sister who was so desperate to be apart from her that she wrote me letters begging to take her to Hogwarts too" Albus explained, smiling brightly. Snape jumped from his chair.

"If you weren't so overwhelmed with your ideas of eternal light and goodness, you would have noticed that Petunia was simply jealous of Lily, hated magic and all of our kind. She wouldn't be a good guardian for Harry no matter the wards, and second, Black had blood bond with the boy too, since he is his Godfather, so to say – second father figure in terms of magic"

"Then why wouldn't you let him take care of the boy instead of yourself?"

"Hogwarts wards and school safety will protect Harry better than the famous Grimmauld Twelve"

"Oh, yes, and Black would be extremely happy to find out that the former Death Eater…."

Snape glanced at the Headmaster angrily, the air around him thickened with uncontrollable magic.

"I. Am. Not. A. Traitor" Snape began, venom in his voice and hatred in his eyes. "You wanted your own pet spy amongst the so-called forces of Darkness; the Lord wanted the same thing against you. I wanted Lily safe and my life relatively calm at the end, so I spied for both of you, feeding them fake information for the sake of Light. I begged you to save your precious Gryffindors, and I didn't even care about my position among the Death Eaters when that damn prophecy had been revealed! I wanted her safe and her family safe and far from your intrigues and machinations! But you know what? You wanted to raise the Hero of Light yourself! Wizarding World starts forgetting you, Albus; people don't care about the Great Dumbledore, Grindelwald Defeater anymore! The world is recovering; it needs a new life while you are living in the euphoria of your former victories, that's why you need Harry – to raise a new Hero and to return your position of the Warrior of Light on the political arena. Sorry for ruining your plans. I could take him and run away, mind you, the spy knows something about staying hidden, or you could provide us shelter and be a grandfather figure to our "future savior" if you would, but neither Black nor I will let your cunnings near Harry. And now, if you excise me, Harry needs to be fed, washed and tucked to bed"

After that Dumbledore left without saying any other word to Snape's tirade and Severus himself barely hold back from punching the wall with his fist. Something scratched at the door, the wards shimmered, and Snape waved his hand, letting the intruder inside. The door opened and drunken and exhausted Black appeared at his doorstep.

"I've heard your conversation, it was brilliant!" Black said brightly and took a step towards the mantelpiece where the bottle of Firewhiskey was standing.

"Have you seen your mother?"

"Oh, yes! The old harridan was extremely angry to see me and happy to death that I was alive!" Black replied sarcastically.

"Why do you need her?"

"Because we require Black assistance, we need to strengthen our impact in the Wizengamot and we need to show the Headmaster that we don't need either his help or his protection. We need a new alliance, with Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, Notts, Lestranges and…Princes"

"Princes?"

"Exactly. Harry Sirius Prince is our new godson because Harry James Potter would be a too noticeable and vulnerable target. None remembers Prince Family, so it would save us time, nerves and unnecessary attention"

Snape sat down in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"You are crazy, Black"

"And this is news, because…."

After that, he left to conquer the world again and Snape covered Harry in a warm blanket and gathered all his courage to put him to bed. Harry squirmed and turned, and giggled, and threw his blanket. Snape lost his patience.

"Harry Ja…Harry Prince, will you stop…"

But Harry wouldn't let him finish. He fisted a small pendant hanging from his neck and giggled.

"Mama! Ma-ma"

Snape let out a heavy sigh and tried to look through Harry's fingers. As if sensing his wish, the boy opened his palm and Snape noticed a tiny doe hanging from the golden chain. Amulet buzzing with protective magic and ancient runes. Mother's magic.

"I know who will help us, Harry," Snape mumbled and after the second of concentrating, a familiar silver figure appeared in the bedroom. Shinning Doe walked to the bed and looked at Snape, waiting for instructions.

"Ma-ma!" Harry exclaimed.

"Watch over him till morning. Let's pretend that you are really Lily" he told his Patronus and turned to leave in search for his whiskey again when Harry reached for his hand.

"Da-da?"

"I'm not your father!" Snape mumbled although what is he to the boy now? And what would he be? Snape shook his head and sat down on the bed; Doe walked near and put its muzzle on Snape's open palm.

"Sleep, Harry, I'm here"


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks followed weeks, days flew by, autumn turned to winter. The snow was falling softly, covering frozen soil, iced lake and leafless trees outside the castle walls. Both Snape and Black began learning how to deal with the world in general and with themselves in particular. Step by step. Little by little.

Sirius was trying to convince Wizengamot authorities that he and his family are still the most ancient and noble house and they deserve everybody's respect and gratitude while Snape was trying to remain relatively sane when taking care of one particularly annoying infant.

Harry was a comparatively cute child, but it depended on what to compare with. Snape was never so fond of kids, much less of his enemy's son, but the enemy was dead, the world was in chaos and among all the suitable candidates for a proper guardian, Snape and Black were the most matching ones.

Speaking of kids in particular…

Harry spent three of last night crying his eyes out. At first, Snape thought that he had caught some nasty cold, but after some time he scolded himself, realizing that Wizarding children were immune to most Muggle diseases. After that, he decided that Harry missed his parents, but again, he was too small to remember anything of that mournful night. And finally, Snape came to the conclusion that Harry had been crying just because. Because he was a tiny little creature that intended to keep his only protector awake and fussing over him.

Right at that wee hour of the morning, when Snape truly was going to call madam Pomfrey for help, his wards buzzed and an unwanted but so much needed intruder disturbed his questionable peace. He opened the door abruptly, trying not to drop Harry and not to lose his ability to hear at the same time.

"Black! What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Snively"

"If you call me that just one more time, Black…"

"Oh, calm down, you've never been this nervous before," Sirius raised his hands dismissively and entered the room. Harry stopped crying and looked surprised immediately.

"I've never been made to care about some annoying child and his more annoying godfather before!"

But Sirius wasn't listening to his angry lament; he reached his hands to take Harry from Snape. The child clapped his palms happily.

"Paddy, Paddy! Doggy!"

"So, who calls me Snivey now?" Snape asked immediately but Sirius just waved his hands.

"Shut up, you, a dog is my second ego, Harry knows about it. I actually came to ask for your help"

"What now? You have some long-forgotten bastard of your own and you want me to take care of him while you are trying to conquer the world?"

"Just the opposite, I need your help because we both need help with raising Harry, besides there were the third guardians in Lily's will"

"Longbottoms…" Snape whispered with disturbance. "They are in St. Mungo's, aren't they? And the Healers think that they are lost for us forever"

"Ah, Snape, you can sound relatively normal when you are worried. Now, tell me, why are you worried about their well-being?"

"Alice and Frank were my friends, believe it or not, but Hufflepuff and Slizerin have always been quite amicable with each other. If not for the death of Lily and…Potter, I would have tried to save Longbottoms and convince Lestranges that we didn't need one more useless death just for the sake of death"

"And that's why I need your help. I've seen my dearest cousin Bella not so long ago and she told me that her insane husband didn't intend to torture them to death; he was trying to gather information which they had hidden behind Occlumency shields, something happened that night and they had hidden not only information but their own sanity as well! They are healthy and definitely not crazy; they just need someone capable of breaking through the shields and saving them from themselves. You are a quite skillful Occlument yourself, better than me and than anyone else in St. Mungo's. Help them, take them back to this world. I need them in Wizengamot as one more powerful and ancient House, we need woman's help with raising Harry and Harry needs his godmother. Maybe after that, we won't struggle with calming him down and we will definitely know that he is crying not because of general boredom but due to his teeth are coming in!"

"Teeth…" Snape muttered, "How could I lose it? Oh, do shut up Black! And watch over Harry!"

"Where are you going?"

"To St. Mungo's, we do need woman's help! And I'll kill you if something happens to Harry!"

"Sure, I won't make him meet my deeply respectful mother, Snively!"

"Black!"

"Go! I'm an Auror myself, and I practically raised my own brother once upon a time, I will deal with my own godson, just go!"

Alice was smiled, although she was avoiding a direct look, and Frank dragged the crumpled sheets of paper and began to scribble something on its corners. Frank finished scribbling and put the result in Snape' hands. Only two words were written on a crumpled piece of paper: "Hide. Severus".

Snape stared at the couple shockingly, they for the first time were looking back at him almost consciously, and decided that there was only one way to check Black's theory about the shields, with with a wave of his wand, he whispered: "Legilimens!" Alice's pupils dilated and she mumbled something approvingly.

"You better stay in hiding," Rabastan giggled shrilly and waved his wand at the pair. "Not that I complain: The Potters were hiding and where are they now?" "Say hello to them in the Afterlife, as you die!"

"Only after you," Frank barked, trying to break free, but Barty Crouch's wand pressed to his throat prevented him from doing so.

"Shut up, blood traitor," Bellatrix creaked, "Crucio!"

"Frank!"

Alice fought in Lestrange's hands, but the advantage was not on her side.

When rumors of the Potter's death reached the Longbottoms, they decided that their time in hiding had come to an end. They were going to find Dumbledore, to establish custody of Harry, as Lily ordered in her will. In a word, the couple decided to act as quickly as possible, but fell into the trap set by Lestranges and Crouch the Younger, right at the exit from the house.

"You bitch!" Alice screamed, trying to get to Bellatrix, but the red flashes, one after the other, reached their goal by twisting the joints, knocking the air out of the lungs and burning through the nerve endings.

"Alice, hide!" Frank croaked. And she obeyed.

They hid behind the barriers erected by Occlumency. Behind the walls that hid them from the world for two months. Almost lost their life in exchange for their son to live. And they survived, unable to live.

Snape gritted his teeth and waved his wand: "Reducto."

Alice sighed frantically and, unable to stand on her feet, fell into the arms of Snape. Frank fell to his knees, taking intermittent breaths and trying to even his breath.

"Snape, you son of a bitch," Frank croaked.

"Severus, you found us" Alice smiled and coughed.

"Everything is good, beauty, everything is good," Snape muttered chokingly, cursing all these healers, the crazy old Dumbledore, the paranoid Moody, and everyone who came to his mind. Damn idiots did not guess to use damned Legilimency! And it cost one more of his friends a broken fate.

But now Harry had a godmother, Neville had his family back, Black had strong allies and he had his friends back. Friends, who wouldn't judge his past because of his decisions.

This time Snape managed to save them just in time.


	4. Chapter 4

"He could have been yours, you know?" Lucius Malfoy asked smugly, taking a sip of his whiskey and descending into a leather chair. Harry and Draco were playing near the burning fireplace, or better say were trying to tear the stuffed hippogriff apart. Lucius just shook his head and with a wave of his wand made a replica of the animal for both of them. Children watched this action with bewilderment and after some seconds dropped the replica and continued fighting over the hippogriff again.

"Oh, I see, it is some sort of competition", Lucius muttered thoughtfully and continued watching them.

"What are you talking about?" Snape appeared in the doorway, looking tired and a bit annoyed.

"He could have been yours, Lily's brat. He's smart already, he's suspicious, he's competitive and he definitely knows how to make friends, look at him with Draco, they seem good together"

"Lucius, he is twenty months, what are you talking about?"

"No, really, you just haven't noticed yet – if not for the sake of Harry, you would have never made friends with Black, you would have never agreed to come back to Hogwarts to teach, you would have never agreed to become a godfather for Draco, you would have never…"

"Malfoy, we are not talking about "what ifs" and "could have been" here, moreover about my reasons to be a guardian of Lily's son, just tell me what do you want and be off, if you would?"

"You've even become more tolerant towards your friends, Severus, and all this happened because of Harry's influence" Lucius laughed. Snape huffed in annoyance.

"I don't have any friends!"

"Oh, yes, you do! How come that Lady Augusta Longbottom is over the moon that you returned her son and daughter-in-law and they are going to join Black in the Wizengamot? Did you do this just in good faith?"

Snape sank in his armchair tiredly and rubbed his temples.

"Alice is my friend; we became ones right on our fifth year while I was trying to make amends with Lily and gain her trust back. One day I was working in Greenhouse, taking care of Mandrake. It was late afternoon; none was going to bother me in my solitude when I heard somebody approaching and rose my head suspiciously. I recognized Hufflepuff Head Girl immediately; she took care of all the lost and confused first-years no matter the House. I asked her what she wanted but she just smiled and told me that she could help me with my struggling with Mandrake. I wasn't so friendly, I never am, but something made me let her observe. While we worked together, she was telling me about that incident that broke my friendship with Lily. Alice explained that she noticed the whole catastrophe from the opposite side of the Lake but was too late to actually interfere. She was furious with Lily and Maradeurs and added that Frank, who was the Head Boy and Quidditch captain that time, had a very serious talk with Maradeurs afterward. They didn't care, of course, but to say I was surprised to hear all this is to say nothing at all. I just stared at her shockingly for good ten minutes and she just laughed and told me that I always reminded her of Mandrake: dangerous at first sight but yearning for good care… no long after that, I met Frank and they remained on my side for all these years".

"You've done a good thing, Severus"

"But it doesn't justify my sins and my betrayal"

"Does it justify Lily's betrayal?"

"It's not the same!"

"It isn't but it was her decision that convinced you to join the Lord at the end!" Lucius reprimanded, Snape hung his head down and right at that moment Harry hit his toe and started whimpering.

"Watch this" Snape muttered, observing carefully.

The silver mist appeared in front of the weeping boy immediately and transformed into a pretty familiar Doe, Happy looked up, squealed happily and hugged the spirit's neck passionately.

"Ma-ma!"

"Well, - Lucius began carefully – that's your Patronus, I'm acquainted with its existence in case you might have forgotten"

"No, Lucius, this is my Patronus, it has changed right after Lily's death" Snape answered mysteriously and waved his wand – a graceful raven appeared in front of him.

"What is Doe, then?"

"I am not sure but it seems that some part of Lily's spirit hasn't gone to the Afterlife and remained here to take care of her son. She cannot embody but her Patronus linked to my old one and it anchored her to Harry and boy seems to recognize her as his mother, so eventually, this justifies her betrayal as you've called it a minute ago"

"Maybe this is power the Lord knows not?" Lucius asked thoughtfully. In his times of despair, Snape shared all his trespasses with his friend, so he knew everything.

"Maybe, we have to find out. What have you decided about Blacks?"

"The House of Malfoy will join Sirius and his strategy. We need all the power we can find and the world needs a new leader"

Snape nodded approvingly. Lucius chuckled.

"So, now you agree that Black is a leader, could you imagine yourself admitting so just three months ago?"

Snape shook his head dismissively. Right at this action Harry ran from the improvised nursery and crawled to Severus' lap.

"Dada!"

"I told you, he could have been yours, see?"


	5. Chapter 5

Days went by, holidays followed each other, a year has passed and Harry became two years old. He grew quite familiar with both Hogwarts in general and Slytherin dungeons in particular. School inhabitants adored him and he tried to spend his time with one teacher or another, especially he grew fond of the Sorting Hat and they seemed to compose the famous song together.

"Where's my favorite godson?" Sirius asked loudly and fell into a big leather chair near the fireplace. It was raining and August was unpleasantly cold. Snape was busy writing a new teaching syllabus and trying to fabricate a polite denial of the position of the Head of Slytherin Albus was trying to impose on him.

"Went playing hide-and-seek with me two hours ago" Snape answered waving his hand absently "Make yourself comfortable"

"But you are sitting here!"

"And he's talking with the Sorting Hat in Minerva's office. He is supervised but both Minerva and the Hat while I am aware of his whereabouts"

"Well, too hard for me to understand, obviously" Sirius muttered, reaching for a teapot and a porcelain cup. "Anyway, what's keeping you so busy?"

"Our Albus The Greatest Dumbledore! The Saint Headmaster!" Snape snapped angrily.

"What about him?"

"It seems…" Severus interrupted his endless writing and leaned back in his chair "It seems that the position of Potions teacher and one unfortunate father figure for the future world's savior is not enough for Dumbledore, now he is trying to convince me that the position of the Head of Slytherin will be the best option for me!"

"So? What's bothering you? We've spent this year trying to take care of Harry and he has grown into a wonderful boy. Teachers help you and not so long ago Alice and Narcissa offered their help with play-dates for the kids… I got a decent job in the Aurorat and we are widening our influence on the future Alliance. Remus, besides, is always happy to babysit Harry. What's your problem, Sev?"

Severus shook his head. He didn't understand anything anymore. At first, his strange friendship with Black came. The guy appeared to be a rather responsible Head of the House of Black, re-thought his behavior towards his family, made amends with his parents and found his bleeding to death brother in some dark corner of Knocturn Alley. It appeared that Regulus was alive just exhausted right to his very magical core. Worried to death, Sirius turned up near the Gates of Hogwarts and practically dragged Snape by the hand, muttering something about how stupid of a brother he always had been. That afternoon they had to take Harry with them. Nearly frozen from fear for both, Harry and Regulus, Sirius dragged them to Grimmauld Twelve and introduced to his mother. Lady Walburga turned out to be a rather understanding and smart woman and promised to take care of Harry, for he, after all, was Sirius godson and Black blood flowed in his veins. After the boy was fed, washed and tucked in to sleep, Walburga nearly kneeled before Snape begging him to save Regulus from whatever curse the Lord had placed upon him. After that, his careful friendship with the Black family had started.

Secondly, Regulus appeared to be a remarkable young man adoring of his elder brother and always eager to take care of Harry. Orion and Walburga didn't object, they missed their children and were both rather happy to get them back no matter the age. Besides, Regulus told his family and Snape about that terrible adventure with the Lord and Slytherin locket which nearly cost him his life. After he had sent Kreacher away and changed the locket, he gathered all his power in his final attempt of the apparition. He couldn't manage to reach Sirius since he didn't know about his brother's whereabouts, but he did manage to hide in Knocturn Alley, a too ignoble place for the Lord to grant it with his attention. That saved Regulus' life. The Horcrux Hunt had begun. Sirius decided to kill two birds with one stone: to strengthen his influence politically and to draw the Lord's end near.

The Blacks surprisingly turned out to be quite sane people, terribly wealthy and highly intelligent. Feuds within the family almost blinded them in the past, so they followed the Lord ideology rather out of the lack of choice. Nevertheless, now with Sirius' return to the family and due to his position of The Head of The Most Ancient and Noble House, they followed and supported their son's doctrine.

What more… Lupin, the werewolf, proved to be the best babysitter ever, good cook and a pleasant interlocutor for Snape. Snape himself with the support of Orion Black started brewing the improved version of Wolfsbane and promoting it on the market. Lupin came from a large family with many children so he did know how to behave with the small ones. He was making toys for Harry, baking him cookies for his birthday and kept stocking Snape and Sirius with books about raising Muggle and Magical children. Having been treated as an outcast for almost all his childhood, Remus was terribly happy to have friends again and to gain Sirius' trust back. He had many things in common with Snape, to the mutual surprise of both of them, so they used to have long conversations about magical properties of Muggle plants in winter while drinking tea and lulling Harry to sleep.

"I don't know" Snape repeated, "but Head of Slytherin?!"

"Well, the position is really made for you, Sev, you'll be tutoring little snakes and planting the right ideology in their open young minds while supervising Harry"

"What are you hinting at, Sirius?"

"I'm not hinting, I am pointing out what is under your nose: kiddo will be happy in your faculty rather than in lion's dean!"

"Who are you and what have you done to Sirius Black?" Snape muttered shockingly.

"Gryffindors bravery is not always that noble as Albus was trying to convince us… Remember what this bravery had done to Lily and James" Sirius sighed, "Anyway, what I am trying to say is that Harry will be safe with your guiding hand and my godfathering spoiling while being far away from Dumbledore and his machinations"

"So, what's now? The Headmaster can go hang himself with his "Bring-a-new-hero-to-this-pathetic-world" brand new idea?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend Severus Snape?" Sirius chuckled but Snape just sneered back: his life indeed went crazy in last half of the year, but he was happy to live it now.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry is six years old and both his adoptive father and a godfather are rather confused by his age. He is attending Muggle Primary school and his disarming logic is a question of endless amusement for his relatives.

"Daddy! Daddy, look" Harry is whining one morning, crawling to Snape's bed.

"What is it, boy?" the sleepy grumbling can be heard behind the covers strategically wrapped around his head.

"Tooth-fairy hasn't come!" Harry cries in response and shows him his open palm with a fallen tooth.

"Who taught you about the fairy?" Snape asks trying to catch his precious minutes of sleep.

"Paddy said about her coming and told me to wake you up if she hadn't come"

"All right, there is a sickle in my robes, take it and tell your godfather that next time he tells you Muggle rubbish folklore, I'll kill him! And now go back to sleep!"

Next time when Remus is babysitting Harry trying to make him eat his broccoli, Harry asks for a dessert first.

"Can I have cookies, Uncle Moony?"

"Yes, you can, but after you eat your vegetables"

"But I eated them yesterday!"

"Ate, Harry, it's "ate" not "eated" Remus corrects while thinking that he should set some time-frame for the child.

Winter comes and both Severus and Sirius are up to their necks busy with Auror and Head of the House duties, so Harry is left with his Granny Walburga, and despite Snape's early protests and insecurities, the Black Elders adore the little one and spoil him to no end.

"It's cold today, Harrald" Walburga says, standing in the doorway of Harry's room where he is playing chess with Orion.

"Should I wear a sweater, Granny Walburga?"

"Yes, before we go to the Natural History Museum"

"No, I think I should stay at home instead and play dinosaurs with Grandpa" Harry answer laughing.

"If I ever had any doubts about his Black heredity, I would not now" Walburga sighs, Orion just smirks at her in response.

It is Christmas time and Harry returns from his Primary school crying his eyes out.

"But, Daddy, why couldn't he come with me tomorrow?"

"Harry, why would you want The Headmaster to come to your school-play?" Snape asks carefully.

"Because the other boys keep telling me Santa is not real and I will show them that Santa is real and lives with me!"

"Harry, what did I tell you about the Statute of Secrecy between Muggles and us?"

"But Santa…"

Snape frowns at his son's lips quivering but remains adamant.

"Let the boys think whatever they want, Harry, but remember that Uncle Albus is your own personal Santa"

At this Harry beams at his Daddy and runs away to brag about this new information, leaving Snape mumbling something about Muggle's irrational folklore.

It is exams time and Snape is busy with his NEWTs. Harry is over the moon about his new broom which Sirius bought him last week, so he and Draco decide to disappear from Snape's watchful eye to practice flying.

A half a day has passed and no one pays any attention to where the boys have disappeared until Narcissa shows up at Severus' quarters later this evening to take Draco home. Snape is sleeping in his armchair, a book is lying across his face, but there is no sign of the boys.

"Severus, wake up! Severus!"

His reaction is flawless; he leaps to his feet, wand drawn and ready to attack.

"Ah, Narcissa, sorry, I haven't recognized you at first"

"Where are the boys?"

Wide-eyed from worry, Snape runs out of the room, Narcissa following him with her wand drawn as well.

They find the boys sleeping peacefully under Whomping Willow, its restless branches stopped as Sirius once taught them how to do that. Their brooms are lying next to their owners and silver Doe is watching them as usual. Snape releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and Narcissa exchanges a knowing look with the Doe. And that's where everything started.

Right after that occurrence, Harry began asking his Daddy a strange series of questions.

"Goddad and Marlene are getting married!" Harry announces one day during breakfast.

"I am well aware of it," Snape says in response.

"And why wouldn't you?"

"Why wouldn't I what?"

"Get married, of course, Daddy, don't be silly!" Harry explains innocently.

"Harrald Sirius Prince! What makes you think I could ever think of such nonsense?"

"Well, the last time when there was a Parent's Day at my school, you were so upset looking at all those mums and dads together, and that's not nonsense, don't "Harrald" me here!"

"Since when you've become so conversant, I wonder?"

"Sirius says I'm his son by Black's he-re-di-ty," Harry stutters, "But I'm your Heir by the spirit! I notice things, you know"

A week after that, when Harry is away on a play-date with Draco and Neville and Snape is drinking with Black, Sirius states:

"The kiddo's right, you know, you should be seeing someone again"

"What's biting you, Black? Both of you?"

"Well, I don't know, Sev. Maybe it's just the fact that Mary Macdonald is having her Healer's training under Madam Pomfrey's supervising now or that you've always had a soft spot to bossy women with ginger hair, huh?"

"I don't want another Lily, Black, and I'm not even sure she fancies me"

"And you proclaim yourself a good Legilimens, Snape. Come on, wake up, Mary's been in love with you since you both were six years! She never believed you a traitor and she was Lil's best friend, besides, it's because of you she decided to have her Apprenticeship here. Take your head out of your ass and ask her out!"

"Subtlety has always been your benefit, Black" Snape answers to his bad mannerism.

"Go ahead; you'll thank me one day!"

Ten days after that Severus asks Mary for a date.

It's late September afternoon, Snape is brewing something in his laboratory when his peripheral vision catches something spilled on the floor. Closer examination shows that it is the remnants of Felix Felicis he finished brewing this morning and there are prints of Harry's trainer near the cauldron. Terrified to death, Snape rushes out of the Dungeons just to find Harry on the Quidditch pitch, doing corkscrew loops on his broom.

"Harrald Sirius Prince! Get down immediately!"

After Harry flies down, he shrivels under his father's stern look.

"What did I tell you about coming near the unknown potions?"

"But, Dad, I knew it was Felix Felicis, and you've been teaching me how to brew it!"

"Harry, do you realize what could happen to me if something went wrong with you? Snape asks kneeling before the boy.

Harry's lips are quivering again.

"I wanted to show you what I can do with the broom now and I needed some luck for it! I wanted you to be proud of me!"

"But I am, Harry! With or without Felicis, I am so proud of you! You know that I love you, right?"

At this, Harry rushes to hug Snape's neck and Snape pulls his son closer. He really adores his boy, he understands it now.


	7. Chapter 7

Years pass by, light and darkness following each other and making his life harder. He knows what is waiting for him but he doesn't care. He needs to be strong for Harry. Harry is their only reason for fighting, so they fight.

Neither Severus nor Sirius has time for brooding or guilt. The days of overwhelming culpability are long gone. One could consider them too forgiving, too trusting or too naïve but they see the world through their own perspective. They need to be strong and to move forward.

Sirius marries Marlene miraculously saving her from the horde of Death Eaters, and Severus closes his eyes in relief – he manages to warn Black about the attack just in time. The new alliance under the protection of the House of Black has formed. Though, Severus is unsure about his relations with Mary.

Both Harry and Sirius keep nagging him about her and he is totally lost with a response. Mary is fierce like a lioness and cunning like a snake. She works as a Mediwitch and her skills save their lives countless times during the doomed time of raging war but who would want a Death Eater as a husband? Surely, not her.

His guilt for his own trespasses keeps eating him from the inside. Too many things need his focus and his total responsibility though Black convinces him otherwise.

"You know, mate, we are both to blame for what happened to them and only we can help the situation, even if just a little" Sirius tells Snape one day and Snape leaves his sentence without response. Guilt is a bad advisor during the days of doom. However, they are both here for themselves and for Harry.

When the boy is sorted into Slytherin no one is really surprised, they discussed the possibility a long time ago and agreed that it would be for the best, so they remain where they are and begin plotting, cunning and making strategic plans further.

The first year is the hardest for Harry, no matter the plotting of his so-called adoptive fathers, everyone recognizes the famous Boy-Who-Lives and he suffers great distress of unknown attention and cruel rumors. It is the girl from Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, and a boy from Hufflepuff with terrible Potion skills, Neville Longbottom, who save Harry from loneliness among his peers. Reluctantly and tentatively, they become friends, Severus doesn't seem to mind, for he wishes to be there for Harry but it is now always possible.

The years full of magic, pranks, detentions, spells, and friendship wait ahead.

When Harry's fifth year is in the middle, the Ministry Battle starts.

It is raining outside. Heavy drops are banging on the rattled door; the pitter-patter of water makes life dull and even more unbearable. The interior of the Ministry of Magic is even grayer and it seems that it presses on one's head and tries to crush everything kept inside.

Harry is walking around the room and his dragonhide boots are echoing through the empty corridors and lifeless closets. He muses. He waits but nothing happens. So he remembers.

He never has enough time to remember, not to say - commemorate the ones he has already lost. For all his life he's been told what to do, what to think and how to act. Wise men know better - he used to believe that sentence until someone proved him wrong. But his fathers were there for him and now there seemed to be none of them anymore. Sirius is lost behind that stupid Veil and Harry is totally broken.

"You know, kid, no matter what, I'll always be here" Sirius once said and his words are echoing through the empty Hall of Ministry now. How could die? How could they lose this battle?

Snape rushes inside almost the last second before Harry decides to give up.

"Dad, how could he… How?" Harry asks with his lips trembling and Snape sees the small boy who used to reach his arms for him all these years ago.

"Nothing is lost yet, son, I am here"

With these words, Snape lets his Patronus out and turns to Harry expectantly. Harry nods and clutched his chain in shaking fingers – the last gift of Lily's magic might help them this time. His parents are somewhere watching over him now and he needs them desperately but he needs his godfather more for he never knew his parents and Sirius is always here for him. Silver doe appears before Harry and he smiles at her.

"Mum, bring him home"

It is quiet in the empty Department of Mysteries, the boy and the man, desperate to cope with their own doom, watch the grayish sky through the window and wait for a miracle to happen.

The man, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans worn with time, curses under his breath and steps out of the Archway.

"I'm sorry, Prongs, and you, Lily-flower, but here I am needed more. These two desperate ones would be totally lost without me. We will write a story in our own way, and we will fix everything that still can be fixed, I promise you. And I'll be here".

After that, he launches a bright ray of light into the Arch, and instead of a torn rag, a quite decent door appears. Dangerous portals should not be left unattended. Having quite appreciated his work, he walks to his godson and Snape waiting for him.

"Stupid Mutt" Snape mutters but almost smiles anyway.

When Harry's seventh year comes to pass, everyone is living on the verge and it is hard not to lose the last remnants of hope, not to give up everything, forget about the last Horcruxes and this thrice doomed war. Both Severus and Black know what is waiting for them and for Harry and Potters who came from the Resurrection Stone assured them that no matter what happens to Harry, they wouldn't let him die but neither Snape nor Sirius is much fond of the art of hoping for miracles.

This last glimpse of Lily's remained magic seems too weak to help them in case of need but they promised to be here for Harry.

Snape feels his life slipping through his fingers with his own blood when he lays on the dirt floor of the Shack. He managed to kill the bloody snake, now it's best to wait for the antivenin to work but Harry rushed inside. He thinks otherwise. He rips the chain off his neck and shouts to the doe appearing:

"Mum! Save him, Mum, bring him back!"

Sirius rushes inside after Harry and pulls him into the grip.

"No, kid! Stop! We cannot risk like that, listen to me! You need to face the Lord and for this, you need all the magic your mother could provide you with!"

"I don't fucking care about your reasoning, Sirius! He is my father as well as you are, I cannot let you die when you were there for me all these years! Mum, help him! Mum!"

Mary runs into the Shack and kneels beside Snape.

"Come on, Severus, don't you dare die on me! Wake up, you insufferable git!"

"Dad…?"

And finally he opens his eyes, muttering:

"I am here"

So the battle continues.

When the green light of "Avada" takes the last breath of Lord, Sirius, Snape and Mary keep watching Harry's unconscious body strenuously. The shocked gasp rushes among the crowd and Potters' spirits appear before them.

"We told you not to worry about Harry," Lily says, smiling, "We owe you for our son and we'll pay the debt. There were endless mistakes among all of us in the past but we are here not to justify, we are here to bring Harry back to you and to ask you to be there for him"

"Always, Lily", Snape answers chokingly.

"I promise you, Prongs", Sirius echoes in response.

And with this Harry opens his eyes.

"Mum? Dad?" he asks not sure which one of them he really addresses, but they rush to him anyway.

"I am here, Harry" they whisper.

And this will forever remain.

The End.


End file.
